Not So Victorious
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: victoria is someone special.  brought to hogwarts by none other than Snape.  she begins her life as a witch. But she may not always be who she think she is.
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

Where I grew up would scare most sane witches and wizards to death. Azkaban isn't as bad as most people think… unless of course you are a prisoner, well then it's hell. I'm Victoria Black. I have to use the surname of my godfather, Sirius Black. Supposedly he is a mass murderer and a death eater. Only I know different. My parents were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort. My dear mother died trying to protect my twin brother. In the end both my brother and I ended up with scars. I with a long lightning bolt shape from the bottom of my earlobe down to my shoulder. My brother with a lightning bolt clearly marked on his forehead. We were separated after that. My brother went with my mother's horrible sister and her husband, I was given to my godfather. He keeps telling me I was the cutest thing he ever saw, that is until the dementors come.


	2. not so happy birthday

**Chapter 1: Not so Happy Birthday**

"Vicky, Vicky. Wake up. Wake up." Sirius said jumping up and down on me. "Wha now Siri?" I mumbled still half asleep. "Guess what today is Vicky?"

"Um, Saturday?"

"Close."

"Sunday?"

"No."

"Friday?"

"No."

"Oh I give up siri. What is today?"

"It's your BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday Vicky!" Sirius shouted, very loud, so loud that he even got a response "Shut up Sirius!" Belitrix lestrange screeched. "Never!" He shouted back. I giggled. He looked at me the way I always pictured a father looking at his kid, full of love. "Your eleven now. You'll be going to Hogwarts soon." I nodded. He took a deep breath. "A professor from hogwarts will be taking you to stay there. We have a few hours left together." He ssaid sadly. "But I'll see you on the holidays, right?" I asked trying to lift his spirits. But he did what I didn't expect him to, he shook his head no. "This will most likely be the last time we see each other. But maybe someday we will be together." My eyes widend. Then I laughed. "ha ha ha Very funny Siri. You almost had me there." He looked at me with tears running down his face. "Yo-you're not joking?"I asked. "I wish I were. A professor will be coming to collect you shortly." I pouted "I'm not leaving and if you send me away I will run away." I said. "YOU WILL GO AND NOT RUN AWAY. Understand." He shouted. A tear escaped my eye the person I've ever known was Sirius. A tall man with a hooked nose, greasy black hair and black eyes appeared at our cell door. "Miss black you will come with me now." He said in a voice filled with venom. This was going to be so much _fun. _NOT.


	3. Mr snape

Chapter 2

"So… What is your name?" I asked slowly on our way out.

"Severus Snape." He said slowly.

"I'm Victoria, in case you didn't know." I said slowly.

"POOR LITTLY VICKY ALL ALONY!" Belitrix screeched at the top of her longs as we passed her cell.

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU!" I shouted back. Mr. Snape looked at me with shock.

"Sorry about that the only good thing about leaving this place is getting rid of her. Well that and the dementors but they like me much better than that over there." I explained pointing in her direction. He said nothing but just kept walking. I caught up with him quickly.

"Mr. Snape where are we going?" I asked.

"First Diogon ally then Hogwarts."

It was very quiet he led me out side. "Have you ever dissipated before?" He asked me. I looked at him with my oh so famous 'what do you think look. "I never left this place." I said a little scarcasticly.


	4. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
